Teardrop
by eun.soo.cha
Summary: Teardrop..., takdir yang menentukan nasip seseorang, menentukan kebahagiaan, merenggutnya, dan menggantikannya dengan kebahagiaan yang lain. [Summary gagal] /baekyeol/chanbaek / KrisLu/[Oneshoot]


Teardrop

.

Author : .cha

Pair: Chanbaek/Baekyeol

Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, Wu Yi Fan

Genre : Romance

Rate: T

WARNING!

YAOI, BoyXBoy, Typo's, OOC, Crack Pair, Aneh , No Flame, No Bash, Alur terlalu cepat.

.

.

.

Cekidot

**Baekhyun POV**

Hujan…

Aku benci hujan,

ketika langit yang cerah tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, ketika gumpalan awan mendung menutupi semuanya,

seperti kebohongan…

aku benci kebohongan, aku benci di bohongi

seperti penghianatan…

aku benci di hianati

.

.

.

"Hiks…kenapa harus kau? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja, Lu?!" aku menangis frustasi

"Mianhae, mianhae, hikss…jeongmal, mianhae" dia juga menangis, sambil berlutut di kaki ku

_Oh, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?! Aku sangat sakit, siapapun tolong aku_

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyakitiku? Bagaimana bisa kau mengambilnya dari ku, huh?" ucapan ku, masih tetap terisak.

Kami sama-sama menangis, dengan tubuh bergetar.

Aku melepaskan diri darinya sedikit memaksa, karena luhan, saudaraku. Memeluk erat kakiku.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar, meninggalkan dia menangis sendirian di ruang tengah sambil terus mengucapkan "mianhae",

aku mengambil koper dari lemari dan membereskan barang-barang ku, kulangkahkan kaki ku untuk keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga dan aku masih melihat luhan menangis di sana, tapi ia tidak sendiri…luhan menangis dalam pelukannya, pelukan orang yang masih ku cintai, orang yang menciptakan makhluk di perut luhan, dia orang yang ku benci.

Kris

Amarahku mulai membuncah, air mataku sudah mengering, kupasang topeng datar pada wajahku, Aku melewati mereka begitu saja,

"Baekie, kau mau kemana?! Baekie…andwe, hiks hiks jangan pergi"

Aku menghiraukan teriakan luhan, kulangkahkan kakiku semakin cepat hingga sebuah tangan menarik lenganku untuk berhenti.

Itu tangan Kris, tangan yang pernah membelaiku, merengkuh tubuh kecilku, kini aku menepisnya…

.

.

.

"Nappeun"

Setelah mengucapkan itu aku benar-benar pergi.

Meninggalkan luka yang teramat sangat kepada mereka. Aku juga terluka,

Aku menghilang untuk sementara dari mereka, ya… hanya sementara,

Karena aku akan kembali,

.

.

.

.

Mungkin.

**Baekhyun POV end**

**Normal POV**

Tes

Tes

Tes

Chanyeol melihat bening Kristal air yang tadinya bersemayam di pelupuk mata seorang namja manis, yang kini sudah jatuh perlahan-lahan membasahi pipinya yang putih, mengalir perlahan kemudian menjadi deras di setiap detiknya memberitahu bahwa itu adalah tanda ia sedang bersedih,

Tapi tidak dengan dia, ia hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya, tanpa ekspresi di wajah manisnya sedangkan Kristal bening itu tetap meluncur dengan bebasnya,

Chanyeol adalah salah satu pegawai di sebuah coffee shop yang cukup bernama, ia selalu berusaha melayani pengunjung dengan baik dengan pelayananya, karena tempat ini cukup popoler di kalangan remaja bahkan orang dewasa, tempatnya sangat nyaman, harga coffee nya juga terjangkau, orang-orang dibuat ketagihan dengan rasa coffee nya yang enak.

Tapi bagaimana jika ia menghadapi pelanggan yang mungkin dikatakan sebagai pelanggan setia, selalu terlihat menangis setelah meminum coffee buatannya?

Mata indah itu selalu menatap kosong pemandangan jalanan kota yang ramai dari jendela kaca bening yang kini basah karena hujan, ia duduk sendirian di tempat itu

Namja manis itu selalu datang jam tiga sore, memilih tempat duduk yang sama setiap kalinya ia berkunjung, di tempat paling ujung dekat dengan jendela, ia selalu sendiri, tidak pernah membawa seseorang bersamanya seperti pengunjung lain yang menikmati coffee bersama orang lain.

"Chanyeol, kau sedang apa?" Tanya seorang namja

"Hmm? Oh aku hanya melihatnya penasaran, chen. Dia selalu menangis beberapa detik setelah meminum coffee yang aku buat" tunjuk chanyeol kearah namja manis tadi kepada chen rekan kerjanya.

"Bukankah dia sering datang kesini? Lalu kenapa yeol, kau terganggu?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya khawatir namja cantik itu tidak menyukai coffee buatan ku sehingga dia menagis" ucap chanyeol

Orang yang di pangil chen hanya mendengus, "Mana mungkin ia tidak menyukai coffee buatan mu yeol, coffe buatan mu itu sangat enak, dan jelas sekali ia menyukainya, terbukti dengan ia sering berkunjung dan memesan coffee buatanmu"

"lalu kenapa ia sering menangis?" ucap chanyeol heran

Dan chen hanya menggendikkan bahunya, "mungkin dia sedang mempunyai masalah serius"

"Misalnya?"

"Ehm…mungkin dia habis putus? Entahlah, atau kau bisa menanyakan langsung pada orangnya"saran chen, sebenarnya ia hanya asal bicara

"Baiklah kalau begitu" kemudian chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju namja manis itu

"Mwo, yak . aku hanya asal bicara, kau serius mau menanyakannya?" ucap chen panik sambil menarik kaos lengan chanyeol, membuat nya berhenti sejenak

"Tentu"

"lalu siapa yang akan membuat coffee untuk pelanggan?"

"Lay hyung kan ada" kini chanyeol benar-benar menghampiri namja tadi

"Aish, benar-benar …"

.

.

.

Chanyeol kini benar-benar menghampiri namja itu, semakin cepat ia berjalan, semakin jelas pula wajah cantik yang kini sudah basah, ia berdiri dengan canggung karena namja itu seperti tidak menyadari keberadaannya

"Ehmm permisi, apakah aku boleh mengganggu sebentar?" mulai chanyeol

Namja itu berpaling sebentar dari lamunanya lalu menghadap chanyeol, mata mereka bertemu…dan detik itu juga chanyeol terpana, ia seperti terhipnotis karena mata indah namja ini, mata yang jernih dengan bulu mata yang basah karena air mata, ia seperti ingin menghapus buliran-buliran Kristal itu dari pipi putih namja manis di hadapanya ini, wajah nya yang manis di bingkai degan rambut coklat yang chanyeol kira sangat halus untuk di sentuh, dan kini ia jadi lupa apa yang menjadi tujuannya kesini.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terus berpandangan hingga gerakan tangan yang lentik itu bergerak perlahan, ia mengamil tissue untuk menyeka air matanya. Kemudian bersuara,

"Ya?"

Oh sungguh, ia bersumpah bahwa telah mendengar suara yang begitu merdu, dan cukup menyadarkan chanyeol dari keterpanaanya

"Maaf, emh…apa coffe yang kau minum tidak enak? Atau aku bisa menggantinya dengan yang baru jika kau mau?"

"Tidak ada masalah dengan coffee ku"

"Sungguh? Tapi kenapa setiap kali kau berkunjung dan meminum coffee buatanku beberapa saat kemudian kau menangis? Apakah itu tidak enak?" ucap chanyeol menjelaskan

Namja manis itu terdiam sesaat,

"Jadi kau yang membuat ini?" tunjuk namja itu ke arah cangkir coffee di depannya, chanyeol hanya mengangguk meng iya kan.

"Coffee ku baik-baik saja, dan ini enak" jawabnya lagi,

"Lalu, apa penyebab…?"

Namja itu memotong kalimat chanyeol, "Itu bukan urusan mu"

Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia sudah menganggu kenyamanan pelanggan, jadi dia hanya membungkuk sambil mengucapkan maaf, kemudian beranjak dari situ, sebenarnya chanyeol masih ingin bersama namja itu, tapi…entahlah.

.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus pelan, menusuk kulit hingga mencapai tulang, chanyeol seperti biasa pulang jam sepuluh malam, ia sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya, melewati gang-gang sepi, ia tidak takut akan di hadang preman atau sejeninya, karena pandai berkelahi. Hingga ia mendengar suara orang berteriak dari salah satu gang sempit, sepertinya ada penyerngan.

"Hyaak…ugh, lepas!" teriak seorang namja, berusaha melepaskan cengraman di tubuhnya

"Ayolah manis, bersenang-senang bersama" preman itu terus mendesak, mencoba meraba-raba tubuh namja mungil itu

"Hiks…kumohon lepaskan!" namja itu takbisa berkutik, ia terlalu lemah

Chanyeol yang tak tahan dengan kejadian itu langsung menghampiri mereka, dan langsung memukul, meninju sang preman hingga tersungkur, sepertinya preman tersebut sedang mabuk karena langsung jatuh begitu saja dan berdiri dengan sempoyongan.

Tidak membuang waktu, chanyeol menarik tangan namja tadi untuk lari, dan meninggalkan sang preman yang sedang mengumpat-ngumpat.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya chanyeol kepada namja tadi, dan dia hanya mengangguk lemah

Chanyeol baru sadar ternyata namja di sampingnya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan namja yang sering berkunjung ke coffee shop nya bekerja.

"Ehmm, dimana rumah mu? Biar aku antar"

Namja itu hanya menggeleng, mungkin dia masih trauma.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, kau juga harus istirahat agar lebih tenang" ucap chanyeol

"Peluk aku sebentar, kumohon" tapi namja manis itu mengungkapkan kata yang di luar dugaan chanyeol.

"Mwo? Kau minta apa?" ujar chanyeol kaget

"Peluk aku! Apa kau tidak bisa?" namja itu mulai bergetar, sepertinya ia akan menangis

Grep

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kecil itu, mendekapnya dalam, ia sungguh tidak tega. Dan juga ia merasa nyaman saat bisa menenangkan namja manis itu, begitu hangat.

"Gomawo" chnyeol mengangguk

"Siapa namanu?" Tanya chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya

"Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

.

Dan perjalanan cinta di mulai kembali, sejak hari dimana baekhyun menyebutkan namanya, disaat itu juga chanyeol mendengar nama takdir jodohnya.

Baekhyun jodoh nya

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Sudah tiga bulan sejak baekhyun pergi, dan aku terus mencoba menghubunginya walau tidak sekalipun ada balasan.

Aku tahu aku sangat egois, aku merasa sangat jahat padanya, jelas saja ia marah padaku. Bagaimana tidak jika kekasihmu tidur dengan kakakmu sendiri hingga hamil?

Aku yang patut disalahkan disini, aku bahkan sempat ingin menggugurkan kandunganku dan memutuskan rencana pernikahan ini, tapi kris mencegahku. Dia bilang ia sangat mencintaiku dan bayi kami, di satu sisi aku juga menerimanya, tapi di sisi lain aku juga menolak

Aku mencintai kris sebelum dia berpacaran dengan baekhyun, tapi baekhyun yang mendapatkan kris duluan, hingga aku merusak segalanya, bahkan sampai hubungan persaudaraan kami

Orang tua kami tau kalau aku hamil dari kris dan mereka langsungsaja menyusun rencana pernikahan kami. Mereka tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kami bertiga, mereka bahkan membuat undangan untuk baekhyun…,

Aku jadi ingin menangis rasanya, apa aku sungguh kejam? Bagaimana perasaan baekhyun nanti?

.

.

**From : Me**

**To : Baekie**

**Baekie, kau sudah makan ?**

Tidak ada balasan

**From : Me**

**To : Baekie**

**Maafkan hyung, baekie. Tolong balas pesan hyung, sekali saja**

Tidak ada balasan

**From : Me**

**To : Baekie**

**Apa kau akan datang? **

Tidak ada balasan

**From : Me**

**To : Baekie**

**Mianhae **

Tidak ada balasan

.

Seperti itulah luhan selama ini berusaha menghubungi baekhyun, ia sangat mengharap respon darinya, tapi tidak pernah ia mendapatkannya, dan pernikahannya tinggal tiga hari lagi, ia sangat sedih. Tapi kris selalu ada di sampingnya, menjaganya dan menenangkannya, agar tidak berbuat yang macam-macam.

Tapi luhan masih berharap.

"Hiks, kris bagaimana jika baekhyun tidak datang?"

"Tenang lah chagi, dia pasti mengerti dan akan datang"

"Ini salah ku kris, hiks" luhan menangis, kris langsung memeluknya posesif, menenangkan calon istrinya.

"ini bukan salah siapa-siapa lu, dia juga harus menerimanya"

"Tapi…"

"Ssstt, sudahlah jangan terlalu banyak di pikirkan, kau harus banyak beristirahat baby, jangan terlalu stress, kasihan uri baby"

Drrt Drrt

Handphone luhan bergetar, sms masuk

**From : Baekie**

**To : Me**

**Aku akan datang hyung, dan berhentilah meminta maaf.**

**Sampai jumpa tiga hari lagi di pesta mu, **

**Jadilah yang tercantik**

Setelah membaca sms itu, air mata luhan mengalir lagi, tapi kali ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahan berlangsung lancar, dan baekhyun menepati janjinya untuk datang

"Baekie" panggil luhan di sampingnya ada kris

"Hay hyung…se,ugh" baekhyun belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena luhan langsung menerjangnya dan memeluknya erat

"Kau datang baekie, aku bahagia sekali"

"Tentu saja, selamat hyung"

Dan keluarga itu kembali berkumpul, bahagia.

"Oh ya hyung, ini adalah park chanyeol, dia yang selama ini menemaniku" ujar baekhyun memperkenalkan chanyeol yang sedari tadi berada di samping baekhyun.

Luhan dan kris bersalaman dengan chanyeol.

"Apa kau temanya baekie? Terimakasih sudah menjaganya" ucap luhan senang

"Hyung…, chanyeol itu bukan teman ku. Tapi dia adalah kekasih ku"

.

.

.

.

"Mwo!"

_FIN_

Holla…ini ff oneshoot pertama eunsoo, hope you like it^^

Review juseo?


End file.
